


Not Such A Good Boy

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Butt Plugs, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Humiliation kink, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Spanking, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes being good for Daddy, but Daddy likes it more when his boy is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Good Boy

“You’re such a whore though. No wonder Scott doesn’t want to hang out anymore, he’s afraid you’ll ditch him at the last minute to go ride a nice big cock.”

Stiles’ lower lip trembled. He knew that everything Derek was saying wasn’t true, just for show to set the mood, but he needed to make it look real.

He could cry on command though. Took a minute or so to work himself up to it, but when he did, well… Stiles has been told that he’s a very pretty crier. “D-Daddy! I’s not a slut, I promise!”

Derek sighed loudly, leaning back on the bed and propping himself up on his hands. “Oh really? Because I distinctly remembering you begging for my cock this morning, didn’t you?”

Stiles’ let some big tears fall out, vaguely noting the way it made Derek’s pants grow tighter.

Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew when someone was looking at him like they wanted to bend him over the nearest surface, and Derek got that look often when Stiles turned on the water works, real or not.

“Daddy! I’s sorry, I just wanted you so bad!”

Derek cocked his head to the side, giving Stiles a cold look, “Really now? Does my little boy feel empty without his daddy in him?”

Stiles let out a hiccupping noise, sounding desperate. His pants were tight and getting tighter, he felt an ache in him. Sometimes he cursed Derek for liking to watch him cry, getting annoyed because he wanted nothing more than to be bent over and fucked like he deserved, but other times he felt like dragging it out until he was begging to cum on Daddy’s cock.

Right now he just wanted to bend over and get fucked until he felt sore and raw inside, sensitive and used while Derek called him names and fucked him through to a second orgasm.

He stomped his foot a little, feeling disobedient. “Daddy, you’s being mean to your Stiles!”

Derek’s lips twitched a little, but he kept himself from smiling, putting on a look of disapproval on his face, “Baby boy, is that any way to talk to Daddy?”

Stiles whimpered, shifting in front of Derek, his cock wanting out of his pants so bad. “D-Daddy! I can talk how I want to!”

Derek did let out a smirk this time, sitting up while Stiles gave him a wary look. “Does my baby need a time out?”

“No no no no no! Stiles does not need time out, Daddy!”

Derek shook his head, tutting in disapproval. He tugged Stiles forward by his belt loops and pulled the resisting little into his lap. “I can see, Daddy is going to have to remind his little boy who’s in charge here.”

Stiles tried to kick and whine but Derek had him pulled smoothly over his legs. Stiles felt his cock throb now, he wanted to cum so bad right now.

Derek pulled his pants down in one swift motion, trapping his legs at his knees while Stiles tried to get away, frustrated tears slipping down his face. Derek stopped there though for a moment, “Baby boy, are those panties the ones Daddy gave you for special fun times? You’re not supposed to wear those outside the house. What if someone had seen them?”

Stiles whimpered again, “Nobody saw them, Daddy!”

Derek snorted, “I’d say not, if they had, they’d have had you stuffed full of their cock before you could do anything to stop them. Your ass is just begging to be pounded in these, baby boy.”

Stiles squirmed more, big hiccupping sobs coming out against Derek’s side, “Daddy! Nobody saw Stiles! I promise!”

Derek shook his head anyways, “You still can’t do that though. My little boy can’t go around acting as the town slut just because someone saw how pretty he looked in his new panties. You’ll have to make sure you don’t wear them out anymore.”

Stiles nodded frantically, “I promise, Daddy! Really!”

Derek shook his head, “I’m not sure you fully understand though, Daddy is going to have to make sure you remember.”

His hand fell hard on Stiles’ ass, making the boy yelp into the comforter, his hard cock pushing against Derek’s thigh. He let out a small moan when Daddy did it again, his hole twitching around the plug Daddy had put in that morning after fucking a big load into him. Stiles tried to bury his head in the comforter to hold back his moans but Derek was ready for that, grabbing him by the chin with his unused hand and forcing his head up while his hand fell on Stiles’ backside over and over again.

Stiles tried to be a good boy, he really did, but sometimes, he just wanted Daddy to fuck him and make him cry, and others he just wanted to fight him the whole way while Derek treated him like the rough little whore that he was.

Derek made his head stay up the whole time, while Stiles’ cock rubbed against the soft fabric of his panties, tears leaking out while Stiles felt his stomach rub against Derek’s hard cock over his pants.

Stiles yelp when a particularly hard thrust made him jump forward into Derek’s thigh, and then let out the most broken sob when the next one made him cream his pants.

Derek stopped, growling low, “Did you just cum without Daddy’s permission?”

Stiles whimpered, wishing he could deny it. “I’m sorry, Daddy!” He tapered off into a broken sob, his hole clenching around the plug in a way that made his hips twitch till he let out another broken moan.

Derek pushed him off of his lap, making Stiles yelp when he landed on the floor, his legs still tangled up in his pants and his panties wet with cum.

Stiles could already feel himself getting hard again. He just loved it when Derek got rough.

“You know the punishment for little boys who can’t do what they’re told.”

Stiles looked down, blushing when he caught sight of his wet crotch, “Has to suck on Daddy.”

Derek nodded, eyes dark, “That’s right, baby boy. Open Daddy’s pants for him.”

Stiles leaned forward, mouth already salivating at the thought of having Daddy’s cock in his mouth.

When the zipper was finally down, Stiles reached in and grabbed the hot flesh with his hand, moaning at the way it thickened just a little more at his touch. “Suck Daddy down good and he might forgive you.”

Stiles moaned, cock already hard again when Derek fisted one hand into his hair and guilded his dick into Stiles’ mouth. “Such a slutty mouth, always begging for Daddy.”

Stiles shifted, feeling over sensitized as he twitched around the plug and moved against the tacky fabric clinging to his cock. He decided to make it good for Derek, praying that the wolf would just fuck him already.

Stiles swirled his tongue around the head while looking up at Derek with tearful eyes, big drops falling down his cheeks and leaving tear tracks in their wake. Derek couldn’t help but moan at the sight, forcing Stiles’ head further down his dick.

Derek barely lasted a minute before he was pulling the boy off, “Get up here now, take off your pants and panties.”

Stiles scrambled to obey, his cock twitching in anticipation as he did what he was told.

As soon as they were off, Derek pulled the boy into his lap, pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth as the boy scrambled for purchase. Derek pulled back when he felt something bump against his cock and looked down with dark eyes. “You’ve been walking around with my cum in you all day? Fuck, you really are the biggest whore.”

Stiles moaned, shifting his legs further apart to show off the plastic sticking out of his ass, teasing him all day long and making him want to call Derek, begging to get fucked again. “Wanted you. Needed you in me, Daddy.”

Derek pulled him against his mouth again, silencing Stiles while he reached down and started tugging and twisting at the plug, making Stiles gasp against him.

When the plug was out it made Derek moan this time, feeling lube and cum slide out of the used hole and onto his fingers. He reached for his dick and let the excess coat him so he could slide in without pause.

When Stiles finally slid down, the boy was a moaning wreck, trying to force it in all at once while his cock spit out pre-cum against his belly. Derek just turned them over and gave a forceful thrust into the compliant boy. “You like that, like being full of me and ready to cum at any moment?”

Stiles let out a desperate noise, trying to lift up to meet his thrusts, but feeling weak against Derek’s words. “Daddy, I n-need you!”

Derek smirked, thrusting right against Stiles sweet spot while he slid his tongue back into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles always made the prettiest noises when he was getting fucked exactly how he wanted, and Derek loved hearing those noises. He thrust harder against the spot, making Stiles pull back and bite his lip, “Daddy! Please, please let me cum!”

Derek hummed, thinking that over for a minute before giving an extra harsh thrust into the spot, making the boy lose his breath for a moment at the feeling. Stiles widened his hips so he could latch his legs around Derek’s waist. “I don’t know, you were a very bad boy earlier.”

Stiles let out a sob, more tears leaking out. “Please, Daddy? I need it so bad.”

Derek sighed and reached one hand between them, teasing Stiles’ cock. “I suppose, but no touching yourself.”

Derek trailed two fingers up Stiles’ cock, feeling it twitch as Stiles tried to breathe again. “Come on, Daddy knows you can do it.”

Stiles arched up with a cry, cum spilling out onto his stomach once more, hole spasming around Derek’s cock while the wolf sped his thrusts up. When Stiles calmed down just enough to breathe again, he felt Derek’s cock swelling at the base, knotting him rather firmly as Derek finally gave him what he’d been begging for. “Good boy, you take Daddy’s knot so well.”

Stiles moaned, pushing at Derek with a hand when the wolf leaned down to press kisses to his cheek. He felt too sensitive for another so soon.

Derek arranged them into a comfortable position with Stiles laying on top of him, rubbing Stiles’ back soothingly. “You’re such a good boy for Daddy.”

Stiles leaned up and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips before hiding his head in Derek’s neck, looking suddenly bashful for someone with a knot that big in their ass. “Good.”


End file.
